Beckie Petersson
Rebbeca "Beckie" Wendy Petersson is a supporting character and Gumball's cousin who debuted in New Family. She is a happy-go-lucky animal lover. Apperance Beckie is a pink cat with wavy strawberry blonde hair. Personality She is a nice, quiet, kind-hearted and shy cat. She loves her family and likes being with friends, but want be alone sometimes. She likes animals and she's got a dog named Pac. She has a beautiful singing voice and she even sometimes tries out singing in some episodes. She is the shyest and nicest one among her sibings. In "The Frenemy" she actually trusted Tobias and said the gang should give him a chance. She hates when the gang is fighting and yelling at each other. She is very friendly to people and have many friends. She dosen't like bullies and other mean people. Beckie is also rather gullible. Family Robin Petersson Her dad. He cares a lot of her like the other sibilings. He does what she wants and doesn't like when they cry. Agnes Petersson Her mother. She have helped her mother many times. She is like Agnes, shy, silence but nice. Conny Petersson Her brother. They both aren't really friends many times. He thinks she's a "little girl" while Beckie herself thinks he is a "punk idiot", but they both have saved each other. Lilly Petersson Her little sister. she cares much of her and take care of her most in the family. Pac the dog Her dog. she loves him and take care of him to. Friends Gumball Watterson Her best friend. He is cruel, annoying sometimes, but she is friend with him. They're cousins. She looks like Gumball, but shes red and little smaller. Mabel Watterson . Another best friend. She hangs out with her in "The Upset" and "The Frenemy Purriana Grande They are BFF's according to the halloween special. They will also be best friends in future episodes. Darwin Watterson Her crush and another best friend. When Gumball gets cruel, they both trying to tell him to not do it. In the episode "The Love" he falls in love with her and tries to hit on her, but didn't go so well. But in the ending he saved she from Tobias and she kissed his cheek. Anais Watterson They not sees so much, but in the episode " The Kidnaper " they, Penny, Lilly and Pac saves Gumball, Darwin and Conny. Penny Close friends, but in " The Kidnaper " together, Anais, Lilly and Pac saves Gumball, Darwin and Conny. Rocky He helps her in the school. Audrey her fourth best friend and cousin. Elinna Good friends. They both play in the band The Striker-Stars. Rivals and Enemies Mr. Small She thinks he's creepy and dumb beacuse he thinks she is friend with him. In the episode "The Vacation ", he passed them and said "Hi girls." two times and stared at them when they walked to the rocks. Tobias He is in love with her too. In the episode "The Love" he tried to hit on her, but she gets disgusted. He later kiddnaps her and tries to kiss her, but Darwin comes and save her. In "The Kiddnaper" he kiddnaps Gumball, Darwin and Conny beacuse he wanted Beckie, but she screamed she was in love with Darwin and saves them. Miss. Simian She thinks she's little scary. Mrs.Simian like her than other kids, but she doesn't want to explain. Sarah She meet her first in "The Friends" and she got annoyed by Sarah. Jim Chapman She thinks that he's very annoying and is a coward. In "The Phobia", he ran out of the hospital and runs through her, because he hated hospitals. Gallery Beckie.png|Beckie's first RC version BeckieXEd.png|Beckie's second RC version Beckie calling Gumball.PNG|Beckie calling Gumball for help in "The Love". Beckie.jpg|Her old look Beckie Petersson.png|Beckie made on paint. BeckieApr2014.png|Beckie's third RC version human Beckie.png|Beckie as a human. Beckie2.jpg|Beckie by Gumblinasuv46 Trivia *She is a vegetarian. *Beckie is the only character (so far) who has a dog as pet. * she has phobias of Clowns, which shows on "Gumballs Halloween special". * in "Happy Triplets Birthday!", it revals that her and her sibilings have a Aunt who lives in Japan, wich revals that she is half Japanese. * in " A Not-So-Valentine Special ", it shows that she could talk full Japanese togheter with Conny and Lilly. * Just like Andy's jealousy over Purriana's cotillion partner, Darwin shows anger instead of jealousy. * She is a member and current leader of The Striker-Stars, and plays the guitar. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Gumball and Mabel's Team Category:Nice Category:Pink Category:Red Category:Petersson-Armstrong Category:Watterson Family Category:The Striker-Stars Category:Gumbaverse